wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sugar girl scout campout
The Sugar girl scouts are getting ready for a campout and their scout leader scout master elena her the girls out with the campout and she told the girls named taffyta muttonfudge, candlehead, jubileena bing-bing, crumbelina di caramello, snowanna rainbeau, adorabeezle winterpop, minty zaki, minty sakura, nougetsia brumblestain, citrusella flugpucker, torvald batterbutter, sticky wipplesnit, appalaina juicelle, kate sweetvans,strawberry cheesecake, marlamary oreocky, peachayla twnkletail, vanellope von schweetz, twister von schweetz, tiffany bubblizuko, indigo bloom, tara misu, sweet McRainbow, melissa gummy-gobber, gingerbella de la cinnamon,borovnika sugarplum, rumbellah popperah, orea chocomunch,galleta seaclaid, and carramile lee taffytine are in the sugar girl scouts. and scout master elena said" girls, in order to get a badge you have to complete a task like for example, you got your deliver cookie badge and anonther badge called sausage weaving badge and here's a special kind of badge this is called a shooting star badge one of you lucky girls can spy a shooting star tonight will earn that badge. any question?'' citrusella raised her hand she asked '' scout master elena, i have one. when people who earned their final badge will be an honorally sugar plum?'' scout master elena answered the question" yes! let's finish the campsite.'' Section heading when the sugar girl scouts are all finish with their campsite scout master elena said'' now, who wants to help me with the campfire? i need two volunteers tara and indigo raised their hands and they go to woods and get the sticks and wood too and tara said'' ow! i got a splinter.'' indigo came to tara and she asked''where?!'' tara point where the splinter is it was at her hand and indigo said''hold still this wlii pinch alittle.'' and indigo yanked it out and tara said''ow!'' and they go back to the campgrounds and scout master elena said''ahh! you got the wood!'' scout master elena light up the wood and for lunch they ate hot dogs. Section heading It was nighttime, and scout master elena showed the girls how to roast marshmallows to make s'mores and scout master elena said'' now try to let the marshmallow burn all the way you can blow on it so it can cool off or you can wave it around and let the air cool off.'' some girls waved it around and some girls are blowing on it and scout master elena said '' now we take a gram cracker,put a piece of chocolate on it, and the marshmallow and squish it all between another gram cracker.'' they follow the steps and they made s'mores and they eat the s'mores they made and they were getting sleepy so they yawned and go to sleep and scout master elena said'' well, i guess the shooting star can wait for another day''. and they all go inside their tents and go straight to their tents except for appalaina she's going to stay awake so she can spy on a shooting star and she see alot and she said'' i better tell scout master elena.'' she go inside scout mater elena's tent and she tell her i saw a shooting star . she was happy and she said'' appalina juicelle i hearby give your very own badge the shooting star badge.'' she was happy she put it on her sash and she go to her tent and get some sleep it was the best campout ever. THE END!